Two Necklaces
by pentopapergal
Summary: Here's how it started, my friend spills coffee all over Liam Payne, then me and Harry have a gun pointed in our faces and now i'm on the run from a secret order who won't think twice about killing us... all because of two necklaces. Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

Danni: .com/albums/ae8/XxXRawrzzzXxX/girlish-girl-portrait-eyes-face-green-cute-smile-brunette-sexy-lips-peutiful-had-girls-tjbwolf-Portrait-of-a-Woman-PAUL-MCQUEEN-ALBUM_

Lexi: .-88944_large_

Mel: .-60475_

Grace: .

Kim: .

And One .com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/1D-Tumblr_ (left to right Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam and Harry)

"Run!" I heard Lexi shout as the other girls sped down the street…

Right now I'm running down the street, so that I may live.

Guess why I fear my life…..

Am I on the run from a gang? No

Could it be I am trying to get away from enemy soldiers in a warzone? No

Or maybe I am trying to survive a zombie or alien invasion? (Where did that come from?) but still No

Okay, okay I'll tell you…

I'm late…..for class…..no big deal! You're joking right?

Oh you poor naïve people….if you have Ms Oliver it is.

I looked at my phone, which is my life may I add, and I saw we had three minuets….okay we can make this.

"Turn, turn, TURN!" Grace declared as we were now sprinting up the stairs. I looked down 1 minuet left the door was in my reach….I jumped through and slipped in my seat and looked to see whether or not Ms Oliver looking over the brim of her, bright purple, eighty's style glasses…..and to let you know

She was.

"Nice for you ladies to join us" she crocked out; here we go another long lecture on time keeping. "What's the excuse this time?"

"I was looking for a carrot" Mel told her shrugging which obviously put the class in giggles. I had to bite down on the inside of my cheek to stop myself for bursting out. I looked up again to see Ms Oliver have a thin line where her mouth should be. Oh no she's going to blow I knew this was a good time to join my old yet constant friend, the carpet under my desk, so I started to slowly slip down my chair.

"Miss ….should we get on with the class instead of wasting more of the time on us 5?" Kim asked hurriedly knowing the looks as well as I do. I saw Ms Oliver huff and turn to the board.

I rolled my eyes the mother figure looking out for us again I watch her look at her phone and then cancel a call; I placed one of my headphones in my ear and carried on looking at the book about Shakespeare….

Kill. Me. Now and to make it even better it's the ultimate romance story Romeo and Juliette. Yay! Note the sarcasm right there. Why do you ask… well why don't I tell you my feelings right now? I am not in the mood for soppy, lovey-dovey romance after breaking up with my boyfriend of 2 years because he "found someone else." Aka I was cheating on you with one of the sluts from the click. Yeah romance can die in a dark, cold hole somewhere right now for all I care.

2 hours later

"So that's the end have a good weekend not that I care" Ms Oliver mumbled as she walked out of the door, I swear to god no one likes it here even the teachers want to get out.

"Danni" I looked to see Mel there "come on were going to Tina's Coffee!" I threw my folder and books into my shoulder bag and shrugged it on my shoulder and followed the others out.

Tina's Coffee

"Is she still looking at the coffee list? There are only 7 to choose from how hard can it be?" I asked, again glancing over at grace. She had been standing there for the past 20 minutes and people were starting to get ready to kill…not a good sign.

Kim sighed, looked around and declared that she was going to find a seat for us while we waited for Grace…..wait so why is my body moving? I came out of Danni world (it's a great place you should come with me next time) to see Kim dragging me through the shop.

"Kim when did I say I'll come with you?" I asked

"You didn't"

"Just making sure" she turned smiling her sweet, innocent, 'I'm-one-of-your-best-friends-so-you-need-to-be-nice' look I was going to say a hilarious, intelligent comeback…..

BAM!

I looked to see Kim's coffee nicely decorating a stranger's checked shirt…. HA! She's in trouble now. I saw Kim's eyes widen still locked onto me and her whole body froze. I looked up to see the poor unfortunate soul that…..HOLY CHRISTMAS FUGE! No way….HAHAHAHA! This is too good.

"Kim" I started

"Don't you dare try and get me in deeper shit that I'm already in!" she threatened pointing at me with her hand which had now left my arm, well that was rude. But still.

"Look up"

"Not now Danni"

"Kim, I really think you should look up to the nice Birmingham boy that's now wearing your coffee over his checked shirt, so look at his face and apologise" I told her indicating.

"Danni shut up please" she cut me off, okay I'm getting a bit sick of this.

"Oh for the all things good and holy Kimberly how about you do me a favour and listen to me for one second. LOOK AT THE GUY!" I screamed.

I heard a chuckle, and looked up to see another in a blazer.

Ooooo things have gotten very interesting.

Kim looked up…..and her face looked like she wanted to go into a hole and die verrrryyy quickly. I nudged her and looked at her saying 'do-what-I've-been-telling-you-to-do-and-say-sorry-before-you-get-yourself-in-more-shit.' Yeah I can put all that in a look. Kim soon got the message.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, Danni was being stupid" Kim told them whilst going bright red and….wait

"Hey!" I pointed at her. "You got yourself in this, so don't bring me into it love…. I'm nothing but a witness in this!"

"It's okay babe" the one still wearing the coffee

"No its not…. Get. Back. Here. Danielle. Now." she looked at me

Damn almost got away! I turned back to the three figures….I walked up…

"Hi guys" I smirked

"Hey so this is our welcome back present" Harry smirked at me

I've just seen two of my best friends that I haven't seen in three months, and all because my other friend spilt coffee over one of them …..

Well this is going to be fun, I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god, Liam! I'm so sorry; I'll pay for a new shirt. And clean that one and…." Kim rambled on to Liam who was trying to calm her down, as they had this moment I looked to the other girls who were completely oblivious that we were talking to the boys.

"You okay?" I turned around to meet Harry's smiling face.

"Yeah, sorry for that, and sorry that Kim isn't going to shut up any time soon trust me…" I chuckled.

"She's done this before?"

"Harry if you didn't know, that's how she met me and the others….not all at the same time obviously. I was first….. First day at high school she ran into me, spilt a slushy down my school shirt and knocked me down…. She was the exact same in that situation as she is now" I explained, me and Harry knew each other when we met on holiday abroad when we were 8 and our families just kept in touch after that. The girls knew them as well as me but they always went into fan girl mode every time (apart from Kim) but it's getting better.

"Wow, what a story for the kids" he laughed with me

"Yep…. But if it weren't for that mishap I would have missed out on great friends…. Anyway speaking of friends… where's the rest the 1D crew?" I asked, looking around

"At the table, we came in a few minutes ago, and as we all sat down Niall wanted something to eat so me and Liam went." He explained, and then his eyes lit up "hey, why don't you girls sit with us and catch up…."

"Will there be space? I mean, there are 5 of us…"

"We'll pull a table up" he smirked at me

"But…" he didn't say anything instead he grabbed my hand interlocking our fingers and started to lead me back to the girls… really again? What am I, a dog?

"Hey Danni I…" Mel started until she saw harry and then her eyes turned to the size of saucers "Holy fucking Easter Carrots!" she whispered, I smirked here we go.

"Hey girls" he looked at the girls but seeing that they were in shock turned back to me and I nodded smiling.

"Guys, Harry want us to join him and the others" I told them with a smile..,

Lexi smiled and came out of her fan girl and then realised that Kim wasn't here "Kim. She spilt coffee. On one of the boys didn't she?" she asked monotone with a straight face

"Oh yeah" me and harry said at the same time.

"Well you girls coming?" Harry asked, Grace nodded and walked over and Lexi well she nodded like crazed Larry Stylinson fan would if they got a wedding invitation from the two boys. (No offence to the Larry Stylinson fans). And Mel well she linked arms and winked at me. Oh no.

"NO! You're not telling this to Rebecca!" I called at her.

"But… she's a bitch and…."

"Every time I've said no and here's another time. NO! And that's final, End of convo."

Harry who was still holding my hand led the way and led us to the table where Liam and a very sorry Kim. I looked up to the other boys…. Niall Horan…. Looking at Lexi, Zayn Malik looking at Grace and Louis Tomlinson gawping at Mel and the girls are looking back…. I nudged Harry who put his full attention on me…. Yay I feel special!

"Harry Look! This is going to be good!" I told him with a smirk, Harry looked and had the same smirk plastered on his perfectly cute face, he simply held out his hand in front of me and I gave a simple high five, I knew that they all liked each other and so did Harry hmmm maybe this is the year. Harry and Liam had got a table and we'd now been there for over an hour just talking like a normal group of kids. Which, we were really.

"Guys it wasn't that funny!" Graced moaned into the table, while we all wiped tears from their eyes, after her story which involved a rubber duck, a lama and an old fridge….trust me if you knew the story it doesn't sound that weird.

"Sorry Grace babe but it is… so fucking much!" Mel, who was sat next to Louis, she was doubled over with her right hand holding onto Louis' shoulder so she wouldn't kiss the floor. I looked around to be honest it felt like one of those "fan fictions" people sometimes write on how they meet the boys and becomes friends with them.

I'm coming home, I'm coming home, tell the world I'm com-

I looked at Kim who was now talking…well shouting down her phone, me and the girls looked at each other…parents. I felt harry shift his weight so his lips were nearly brushing my ear. God why did it feel so good? I thought to myself as a shiver went down my spine.

"What's up with Kim?" he whispered in my ear, I looked up and I swear if one of us moved forward by a centimetre we'd be kissing, wait? Hold the press. Danielle Jasmine Thomas you've just come out of a relationship and you're already thinking of kissing another boy? Girl, do you want end up just like Rebecca? But you like him. Who are you? I'm that little annoying voice you hate but always ends up being right. Joy.

I shook my mind clear of the subconscious battle that was going on and I lent up to harry I swear I saw his cheeks have a light colour of red spread across them. I tried not to show the effect of being so close to the boy. I just simply whispered back "Parent problems not my place to say though sorry" Harry understood straight away we were all close so we told one another near enough everything. I pulled away but still kept the closeness near the same as I was seated, the same as it was before, so now me and Harry's arms were touching every so often…. I didn't like it, I loved it. You like him, you like him, you like him! Yes I'll admit it I like Harry styles. Boom! two points the "annoying" voice, being right and getting you to admit it on the first day, I'm on a roll! Then I was ripped from space

"Leave me alone!" Kim near enough screamed, this not only got our tables attention, but everyone's in the shop, I nodded to Lexi who stood from her seat and glared around.

"Okay sorry you missed this episode, if you want though you can get it on catch up, no? Well GET BACK TO YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!" I saw everyone clearly embarrassed scramble back to what they were doing and I soon heard Niall start laughing his head off. Now back to Kim. I looked to see her crying into Liam's shoulder with his arm around her waist whispering trying to sooth her.

"Kim?" Louis asked "love what's wrong?"

"Stupid, fucking hell, why me?"

"Now let's breathe and put that into a sentence hmmm?" I told her calming her down.

She sighed and lent back everyone on the table was looking towards her now. Liam's arm still kept its place around her waist though. I smiled inside he was generally worried.

"It's" I saw her tearing up again "it was him….he said the same thing" she looked at me. Wait what did I hear that…. I thought it was just the parents. But him are you actually kidding me?

"Kim you can't…." I told her sternly. Everyone was looking between us now all equally confused. I was the only who knew. I looked to Kim again and sighed "Kim you need to tell them. All of them" she looked at me terrified and I gave her a warm smile hopefully telling her that it'll all be okay. She looked at me and asked

"Can we go to your house?"

I just nodded in reply and on queue everyone stood up.


End file.
